


Helpless

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Double Penetration, FTM Max, Forced to Watch, M/M, Possessed!Daniel, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, demon!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: David is tied in a chair and left helpless while Daniel tortures Max in the worst way possible.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> I was made aware by someone that AO3 removed a bunch of my fanfictions! We don't know why this is, and I never got emails about their removal. I'm assuming it's a glitch in the server and I've emailed support! All removed fics are going to have the same notes! I'm sorry for anyone who enjoyed these fics and had them removed!
> 
> My commissions are open: camp-problematic on tumblr and BabyBoyBolide on pillowfort.io (not yet open) My Discord is BabyBoyBolide#0295.
> 
> Donate if you want! Feel free to leave a note with ideas to see them in a fic or drabble! Paypal: thyholyincubus@gmail.com

David squirmed in his seat as he choked on his own tears. The rope around his wrists and ankles broke the skin. A sharp, burning pain trailed up the nerves of his arms as he hissed. He refused to open his eyes, unable to watch the spectacle before him.

 

A yelp bordering a scream left him as the blond yelled, “Look at him, David! Look at what you’ve done!”

  
  
When Max suddenly screamed, the redhead looked out of instinct. His head snapped up, eyes wide as his favorite camper released a pained sob. Shrieking, he thrashed and fought harder against his binds. “Leave him alone, Daniel! Please!”

  
  
The ginger released a whimper and flinched as Daniel gave a particularly hard thrust into his tiny companion. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the brunet crying. He could see the pain. It would haunt his dreams until the end of his days.

 

Daniel was a monster. His jaw hung open, loose and uncontrolled. From the corners of his lips were torn all the way back to his ramus, revealing the bone. Over his bottom lip was a demon-like tongue, long and twisted. Drool dripped from it and trailed down clothes and sweaty skin. The cultist’s hands had darkened, fingers elongated and nails pointed. They had dug into the camper’s flesh, blood welling to the surface and leaking down his thighs as he was held up, his legs spread and twitching holes visible for their audience of one.

 

Ingrained into his mind, he knew this image would never leave him. From the twisted shape of the blond’s dark and rigid penises to the terrified look on Maximus’ face.

 

“ _Look at him, David!_ ”

 

He did. Crying, he pried his eyes open. Max still looked as petrified as before. His tiny teal eyes were wide and glossy.

 

David felt a twinge of shame and immense disgust as his face burned red. Within his gut was the urge to vomit as he was forced to watch this…  _Demon_  fuck up into his favorite camper. Two large, swollen penises with pointed heads and angled ridges rutted up into the boy.

 

Max trembled as his torn cunt and stretched rear were fucked. Sobbing, his eyes involuntarily shut themselves. Tears streaked down his cheeks and neck. He could feel the blood between his legs, making a heavy ache settle in his abdomen. Disgust, fear, and pain radiated from him.

 

This was the first time he didn’t hate David. In fact, he reevaluated his whole relationship with the counselor.

 

David had tried so hard to save the boy, even offering himself in place of Maximus. He would let Daniel violently rape him if it meant Max was safe. Just the thought made the brunet’s chest clench and a loud wail leave him.

 

Frustrated, Daniel snarled and suddenly pulled out of the boy’s soaked and bloodied holes. Absurd amounts of precum leaked from his twitching members.

 

Forcing Max over the white tablet in front of them, the blond shoved himself back inside of the boy with a twisted and warbled moan. He shuddered as his pricks twitched and oozed. It traveled up his spine from his pelvis and back down as he slammed his hips into the preteen.

 

The man bit his bottom lip in ecstasy as he rocked his hips into the camper’s tight cunt and puckered rim.

 

Both of his hands pressed against the boy’s shoulder blades, shoving him hard against the plastic picnic table. A sick sense of twisted satisfaction fueled his ever-increasing pace as he slammed his pelvis against the screaming boy.

 

David cried out at him. He pleaded for the man to stop; begged for him to hurt him instead. Their cries were music to his ears.

 

Groaning, the blond’s slippery tongue moved around Max’s neck, feeling his soft and delicate skin. Under him, Daniel could feel the fear his prey felt by lapping at his pulse. Max’s heart beat fast. He loved the sensation of the brunet’s emotions coursing through the air.

 

Reaching his arms down and around the boy’s waist, he thrust his hips roughly against Maximus’ as he came. A devilish grin spread across his face. Around them, the campers, dressed in white with beaming smiles on their faces, clapped eagerly. It was going to be a long evening.


End file.
